1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dimmed headlight for vehicles which has as a light source, a longitudinal filament extending in the direction of the optical axis and disposed in a concave reflector.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A headlight for a vehicle with such a reflector is taught in German Patent DE-PS No. 2,205,610. However, in this reference the course of the reflection surface is formed such that the reflector results in a middle horizontal section of a parabola, where the focal point coincides with the focal point of the upper parabola branch close to the vertex. The light provided by such a reflector shows a high spread and scattering in the horizontal direction, which is not desirable for all applications of a dimmed headlight. In addition, this reflector exhibits a sharp edge directed toward the rear side at the transition from the upper to the lower part. The edge is either provided as a very sharp edge or has to be covered. In case the reflector is produced from sheet metal, this transition cannot be produced with a sufficiently sharp edge. In addition, it has been shown that this reflector illuminates only insufficiently the regions disposed immediately ahead of the motor vehicle.